Caught In Action!
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: Sasuke walks into Hinata's office for a business proposal but is distracted by a rather enticing view. slightly lemony ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in Action!**

 **Summary** : Sasuke walks into Hinata's office for a business proposal but is distracted by the view he gets.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

After a long morning of meetings and negotiations, Hinata Hyuga made her way back into her office. Dressed in a sheer buttoned-down shirt, black pencil skirt and black stilettos she hastily walked through the buildings to meet her father.

At the age of twenty four, Hinata became the cohead of the HyugaCorp along with her cousin Neji, now that her father retired. She barely had time to herself anymore. Her days were filled with meetings, events, traveling to other countries and fundraising new projects.

Each month her father usually came to check on the company. Since it was her first year, it was clear that her every move would be watched by the council and especially her father. Usually Neji, was also part of those meetings but had other entanglements lately.

Hinata entered her large office and was met with her assistant familiar face.

"Hi Ino-Chan"

"Oh, hey I was looking for you! Your father said he'll be thirty minutes late, and also don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow morning with lady Tsunade, you have to attend a charity event after at the Kohona Hospital and we'll discuss the rest after that." Ino said nearly out of breath

Ino had been Hinata close friend and assistant for several years now. She saw first-hand how tasking it was to run HyugaCorp. Though Hinata has become a master at hiding her fatigue, she could never quite hide it as well in front of Ino.

Wanting to switch the subject, Hinata headed over to her desk resisting the urge to kick off her stilettos "Ino, did you hear from Neji yet…how is Tenten?"

"Um yea, it turns out it was a false alarm, the baby wasn't ready to come out"

"OH, that's a relief, am so sad I'll probably miss it"

" Am sure Neji and Tenten are both driving each other crazy by now "Ino quipped, earning a chuckle from her friend in agreement

"Hina, would you like to join us tonight; Sakura and I were thinking of a fun girls night out?"

"I would love to, but I have soo much to catch up on" Hinata replied closing her eyes as she sank into her leather chair. She really couldn't bear to see Ino's face right now.

Used to the rejection, she tossed one more glance in the Hyuga 's direction, now rubbing her temple, eyes still closed. A habit Ino knew too well. Normally, Ino would throw a fit till she got the heiress to cave but decided against it

"Sorry Ino-chan" Hinata said softly as she heard Ino 's footstep retreating out of her office.

Sometimes, Hinata really wished she could hang out with her friends but she simply couldn't. She had too much to prove.

* * *

Sasuke entered the HyugaCorp swiftly almost knocking into a lady. He didn't know why his father was sending him to do errands. He barely recognized the name Hinata Hyuga. Irritated he repeatedly pressed on the elevator button. 'This was way below him' he though angrily. Where was Neji Hyuga? The often stern Hyuga attended the same university as him They weren't exactly friends, competitors who at some basis respected each other but would never admit it. He really hoped this Hinata wasn't the shy and scrawny little girl who always fallowed Neji around. He would certainty loose it.

Now reaching the top floor, he headed straight toward what seemed to be the main but was stopped by an icy green-eyed woman

"Um…excuse me do you need assistance?" the woman asked him tersely, placing a hand on her hip

He glared as the woman persisted to blocked his path when she saw him eying the entrance to Hinata's office.

"I am here to speak to Hinata Hyuga" Sasuke said sternly ready to knock her out the way. He really didn't have time for this.

"What's your name?" Ino insisted

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said coldly

"You don't have an appointment with her" narrowing her eyes ' who did this man think he his?

"it's urgent" Sasuke hissed

"Well you can't walk in there unless you have an appointment, you can leave your number here and we'll schedule you"

"Listen lady, I am Sasuke Uchiha I don't need a fucking appointment" with that he passed her and entered the office and locking it behind him.

"am getting security!" Ino screamed after him, rushing to open the now locked door

Sasuke took in the leather chairs, the vivid paintings, the elaborated flower vase and a butt.

Wait what?

A nice rack was sticking up next to the desk

The person was visibly crouched looking furiously for something.

Sasuke noticed the long mass of dark-blue hair falling down reaching almost up to her butt

She had a big butt

It looked so luscious in the tight skirt she was wearing

Not even Sakura's butt could compete with that.

He could feel himself get hard as erotic thoughts kept coming.

He grunted and knocked on the door to get her attention

The nice rack girl quickly jolted and turned to face him.

She stood up and straightening her skirt and offered him a smile

"Oh...um...Am sorry I didn't hear you come in…I wasn't expecting anyone...uhh sorry , my name is Hinata Hyuga can I help you?

She was beautiful , Sasuke noticed.

She had long silky midnight hair,

A round face

Very pink lips

Her skin was a little flushed.

She also had nice curves and sexy legs.

For the first time in his life he was at lost with words

His brain wasn't moving fast enough

His heart was beating too fast

His veins were throbbing out of control

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Um are you ok? You look a little pale" Hinata asked frowning 'did Ino double book her?'

All Sasuke wanted was to kiss those pink full lips that was taunting him each time she moved them

"Huh...Sorry I am Uchiha Sasuke"

"I am Hinata Hyuga...Nice to meet you" she repeated again as they shook hand

They both jolted at the contact

Their eyes met slowly, and neither could look away

Hinata felt herself get lost in the Uchiha's dark eyes

Very slowly He pulled her to him never breaking eye contact

Hinata found herself against his strong and hard muscles

They were so close they could hear each other's heartbeat

Sasuke leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

Hinata blinked and stepped back, startled 'what the hell was he doing?'

He watched her intently, then gently traced his fingers along her jaw making her shudder

Enfolding her in his arm, he pulled her close and kissed her again.

Unlike the hesitant kiss from before this one was powerful

After a second's hesitation, she returned the kiss 'why wasn't she stopping him?'

While she knew this was unlike her , but the way he looked at her made her forget almost everything. At this moment she was desperate

Moving her mouth against his

Opening for him when he teased

Heat seemed to spread all over their body

Sasuke walked her and made her sit at the desk

Their kiss became hungrier

Breathing became difficult, but not needed

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she been kissed this way

Her body ached for him

She couldn't even think straight

Who was this man?

God she loved what he was doing to her.

His hands were everywhere

She helped him discard her blouse

His teeth scraped, nipped, satisfying an urgent hunger for the taste of flesh

She tore her hand free to take them over him

She removed his shirt agile and quick

She felt his muscles and watched him quiver by her touch

He groaned, dazed by the suddenness and strength of her assault

She teased his nipple, and then slid down, over his rib cage his taut belly until an oath exploited from him.

His need was like a wild beast, snapping and clawing for freedom.

His lips took her neck and sucked the soft skin making her moan

Hinata threw her back as he sucked on her neck, biting.

With her arm around his neck, they kissed passionately again.

Groping, caressing and moaning

Hinata opened her eyes dazed with passion

She let an audible gasp

Cold pale eyes were glaring right at her

Fist was clenched

Eyes hard and furious

She was seated half-naked with a man wrapped around her.

Crap! Her father was going to kill her!

Hinata quickly pushed Sasuke off her, pulling her top over her head

Sasuke taken aback looked behind to see a very furious Hyuga glaring at him with the secretary from before right on his heel.

"YOU, OUT NOW!" Hiashi barked at him

Hinata let out a loud gulp as her father's glare fixed on her.

 _Oh dear_

"So, this is what you do when am not here?"

* * *

 **AN: please tell me what you guys think! REVIEW down below**

XOXO

Undercoverbarbie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN : **Welcome back and Enjoy !**

* * *

Walking out the glass building of the HyugaCorp, Sasuke buttoned up his wrinkled shirt. He barely had a chance to put it on after making his quick exit. He was sure the angry Hyuga wanted his head served on a platter. Nonetheless, he was incredibly annoyed for being rudely interrupted. Before taking his leave, he had spared a last glance at the dark headed beauty who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her lips were still swollen, her dark tresses sticking up in every which way. The man that stormed in her office had to be her father. Speaking of fathers, it wouldn't surprise him if his caught wind of this debacle. Perhaps his father would think twice before sending him on errands again.

Sliding into his lamburgenni, he caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror. She definitely did a number on him. He needed a drink. He had to get this girl out of his system. On second thought, a cold shower was what he really needed.

* * *

Hinata was beyond mortified. Climbing off the desk, head hung low, gaze fixated on the floor. She could feel her father's glare crawling up the depths of her skin. Her heart beating out of her chest, her pulse trashing loudly within her ear.

How could she have behaved so irrationally? How could she be so foolish and reckless?

What's gotten into her? Uhhhghhh! all her hard work would mean nothing.

She risked a glance at Ino who was fidgeting behind her father, green eyes filled with sympathy.

This was too embarrassing

Her face felt hot from shame

She needed an escape

 _Now_

She was sure her hair was sticking out, she barely had her shirt on right. What was worse was that she could still feel the way his han— Ahhh stop thinking about him! This was not the time she silently scolded herself. Now her father would think all she did was sleep around -in his office no less!

Maybe she needed to go out with her friends.

Why wasn't her father saying anything?

Eyes fixated back on the floor, she waited for his reprimand like a man waiting on the verdict of the jury.

"leave us" she heard her father say to Ino. Inwardly she wanted to call out to Ino and beg her not to leave her in this predicament.

The door shut closed

Just like all the chances she ever had to escape

Now, it was just the two of them

* * *

She wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her skirt. Instantly becoming hyperaware of the silence, the engulfed the entire room. Everything sounded years away. The ticking of the clock. The cacophony of the traffic beyond. Except the sound of her father's calculated footsteps approaching. Each step bringing her closer to her doom.

"what's our family motto?" his father said, almost too calm. the syllables of his words gliding across the short distance between them

"father… I.." she started her heart now pounding out of her chest

"what's our family motto?" this time harsher and noncompromising

She lifted her eyes slowly, gulping before meeting his gaze completely. Tears threatened to spill but they would have to wait. If there was one thing her father hated more was tears, a sign of weakness.

She had worked too hard to get to where she was

Lost too much

She hated when he asked her that

And he knew it

 _The family Motto_

 _The Hyuga Motto_

had been beaten into her ever since she could speak. Her father saw to it that it was stitched in her entire being. Yet she could never quite live up to it. Nonetheless, she worked tireless for the past 24 years of her life to embody her family's motto.

The last time he had made her repeat those words, she had sworn it would be the last time. Yet here they were once again

Sometimes she wished he would just yell or something. Maybe it would be less painful than realizing that she would always be bound in the never-ending cycle of proving her worth.

"Our family motto is discipline, power and excellence" she replied firmly straightening her back

He was no longer looking at her. But instead at his former desk where minutes ago she was lost in the heat of passion in the arms of the Sasuke Uchiha.

With that she watched as he retreated towards the door exuding grace and power.

To others it may seem as though, she was let off the hook. But she wasn't naïve anymore.

There was always a retribution.

There was always a price to pay for breaking the motto.

* * *

Undercover squad: I need some feedback! What did you like or didn't like?

Also, I think made Hinata 21 in chapter 1 but am thinking about changing it to 24 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught in Action chapter 3**

 _ **AN: thank you the reviews! shout of to my very first reviewer , Splaaash-attack!**_

* * *

Ever since he stepped into the shower, his phone had not stop ringing.

He had no doubt whatsoever that it was his father, so he didn't even bother taking the phone out of his discarded pants. For all he cared his old man could call till hell froze over. He wouldn't answer it.

As far as Sasuke was concerned the only thing on his agenda was

Drinking, blowing through his funds and having sex

Sucking up to his father was nowhere in that list

His family owned one of the most influential pharmaceutical companies in Japan and their biggest competitor was the Hyuga Corp. They had control over anything imaginable, the government, the press, law enforcement, hospitals. Now that they've taken over Japan, the Uchiha Clan's new mission was focused on taking over foreign markets.

While his brother was a slave to the mission, every breath Sasuke took contributed to its demise. With countless drunken bar fights, drug infractions, run in with the police and sex scandals ; he had sent both his family and the media in a frenzy.

He was sure his father would be furious when he found that he had accomplished nothing at the HyugaCorp. Why did he send him anyway? Hadn't he learned his lesson?

Why not send Itachi or anyone else for that matter?

Anyways, what he needed right now was good night of fun.

Drying himself off, he picked his pants and fetched for his phone

"Dobe, you free tonight" grabbing a clean shirt from the hanger

"listen teme, whatever you have in mind am not interested" Naruto replied practically yelling through the speaker

"Don't be such a wimp, we'll have just a few drinks" He said smirking as he remembered their last escapade, which definitely was more than just that

"l have an 8-hour shift tomorrow Sasuke, and you and I both know the night never ends that simple" the blond retorted "unlike you, I, actually have to work for my money asshole"

"just meet me at Pier 89 at 10 and stop whining"

"I fucking hate you"

Rolling his eyes, he hung up the phone and finished getting dressed.

* * *

As soon as her father left, Hinata sunk to knees. Covering her face in her palms. Finally, letting her tears slide down her face. Her father was always unpredictable. All she knew was that if it came down to her job, she was not leaving without a fight.

A soft tap on the door brought her out of her thoughts "Hina, can I come in?"

As soon as the blonde noticed her friend on the floor, she rushed to her side

"Heyy come here, don't beat yourself up okay" wrapping her arms around her "Besides, your father rescheduled the meeting till tomorrow, that's a good sign, ne?"

"I can't believe I made such a fool of myself, Ino" Hinata choked out as Ino rubbed her back

"How about we go for some tea or a walk?" Ino suggested gently pulling her to her feet

"Ino" Hinata started "can I still join you and Sakura tonight?"

"of course, you can! one time out is not going to kill you? Trust me, beside were going out to that rooftop bar I've been telling you about, so you can put all that pent-up energy from earlier to use" Ino said grinning at her friend whose cheeks turned pink

"Ino!" Hinata said lightly punching the blonde's shoulder

"Sorry, too soon, am only teasing but you are a grown ass women Hina you shouldn't feel ashamed for what happened" looking at her petite friend squeezing her shoulders firmly

Then leaning closer, whispering in Hinata's ear "trust me, I don't blame you that man looked like a whole meal! If he wasn't so rude from the start, I might have jumped on him too

"Ino please!" Hinata squeaked hiding her face in her palms

"Alright, alright I'll stop, let's get out of here" She said grinning as she led her friend through the door

* * *

A couple of hours later, she found herself starring at her reflection. She had on a simple black wrap dress that reach her above her knees and black heels. She put her hair up into a high ponytail, fixing her bangs. She chose to go for a deep red lipstick, instead of the nude ones she usually went for.

she should have just taken Ino's offer to get ready at her house. She would die if she ran into her father right now. She thought about stopping by her cousin's house to check on Tenten but knowing Neji, he would want to know what happened at the meeting.

Sighing to herself, she just needed to get all her frustrations out tonight and then she could focus on her work. She needed this.

She actually felt giddy! It's been a while since she let herself have some fun

Grabbing her purse and her car keys, she shut the lights in her bedroom

Smiling to herself as she headed down the steps

"This is going to be great" she said to herself , reaching for the door

Just as her fingers made contact with the doorknob a familiar voice stopped her

"Hinata-sama"

Turning around, her eyes grew wide

"Ko-san what are you doing here?" cocking her head to the side. Ever since she turned 21, it was decided that she would be with Ko, her lifelong bodyguard, if needed or if she left the country for business. Since then Ko had started a family and only checked in from time to time.

Did something happen? Why was he here?

"your father has requested I return to my duty" He said simply

"so, he wants you to follow me around? For how long?" a bit harsher than she intended

"your safety has always been his priority, Hinata-sama?" safety from what?

"W-Well I am heading out to spend time with my friends tonight, I guess you'll be coming also?" the doorknob suddenly feeling hot in her palm

"I am afraid that won't be possible" he said firmly watching as confusion spread across her features

"your father thinks it would be best if you stayed in tonight, he expects you at breakfast tomorrow"

"but I already had plans, ko-san, please?" gripping the doorknob pleading him with her eyes

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be Hinata-sama" with a pause

lowering his voice, eyes fixed on her hand still clutched to the door

"I can't defy your father's wishes"

"I see" she said after a long pause letting her fingers slip off the golden doorknob

The retribution has begun

* * *

 **AN: and that's a wrap! More to come undercover squad- your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 ** _random thought : anyone watching Boruto? why do they keep skipping weeks , stressing me out -__ -**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: welcome back and Enjoy

when your fave author reviews your story! thank you **College-N-Curls** and if you guys haven't read any of her stories yet...what are you doing with you life?

* * *

 _Now what?_

Hinata thought as she let herself sink into her mattress. Forcibly kicking off her shoes and flinging them across the room.

 _It was 9:30_

She thought as glanced at the clock. she yanked out her ponytail, letting her hair plummet down her face.

She was supposed to meet Ino by 10

 _How dare he bring Ko back? They had an agreement!_

Her phone vibrated in purse making her unclench her fist to answer the call

"Hina, are you on your way yet?" the blonde asked her voice bouncing with excitement

She should have just walked out. Hanabi would have done it.

 _Who was she kidding?_

"ko's back and apparently my father has me on lock down tonight" she hissed while glaring at the wall across from her

"and so?" Ino quipped "Hina we talked about this"

"it's not that simple Ino! I don't want to upset my father even more" shifting herself away from the door

"Don't you want to live for yourself?" Ino said softly as if it weren't meant for her ears. "It's just that I know…... I know you were really looking forward to tonight" she added, her disappointment seeping through the phone

"There's always other nights _Ino_ "

"Hinata, I don't know if you realize this but the last time we went out was a year ago at Tenten's bachelorette party" noting her friend's silence on the line, Ino continued "I watch you all day negotiate with some of the most stubborn people in the business. I don't understand how you can fight everyone tooth and nail when it comes to the company but be flaccid when it comes to your own happiness"

"I am happy" she snapped

" _righhht_ "

"Ino with all that said, I literally can't leave, I have don't have access to my car and Ko-san is literally in the room next door monitoring my every breath!" throwing her arms up in exasperation

"I have a car! Your little sister sneaks out the mansion all the time, find out how, or I will break you out myself!"

Hinata cringed at the mental image of an angry blond storming up the steps of the mansion. The thing was, she wasn't Hanabi who challenged her father from birth. She wasn't Neji who demanded respect effortlessly. She was the heir to the company, her sole purpose according to her father was the success of the Hyuga clan. How could she fight for something that wasn't deemed important? It was always the company first, herself last. She spent her last birthday abroad meeting with numerous investors for god's sake. It wasn't that bad. She did buy herself some cake at the hotel after.

Uhhhghhh she was pathetic

"Ino" she said softly , her lavender orbs glowing in the dark "I'll see what I can do"

* * *

Pacing back and forth, she hastily dialed her sister's number

No, she shouldn't do this! She was supposed to be a good example to her sister, currently dorming at Kohona University.

Just as she was about to end the call Hanabi's voice shouted excitingly though the phone much to her horror

"Nee-chan!"

"Hanabi-chan... uhh I just wanted to check on you" she said clearing her throat

"You called this late to check on me?"

After a beat she said softly "I need your help"

"sure, with what?"

"breakingoutthehouse" Hinata muttered biting her lips

"what hina spit it out- wait did I hear that correctly?"

"whoa! granny hina finally found her balls! who are you sneaking off to see at this hour, you naughty girl?!"

"ughh forget I asked!"

"ok ok relax, I'll help" still chuckling at her sister's predicament

"listen, both father and Ko-san are here so it might be impossible" she whispered glancing in the direction of her captor's room

"well thankfully you've come to an expert" grinning on the other side of the line "make sure you have on comfortable shoes, sis"

* * *

40 minutes later, Hinata found herself at the rendezvous spot a few blocks from her house.

"this better be worth it" she muttered to herself as she pulled a twig from her dark locks.

In the distance she spotted Ino's car and trotted over

"hina am so happy you made it!" Ino said as she reached over to open door

"what kind of mission impossible route did you take?" reaching out to pull out the leaves from her hair

"don't ask! I can't believe Hanabi goes through all that just to sneak out?" frowning at her reflection

"gotta admire her dedication" Ino snickered earning a punch from Hinata

"hey Hina, sorry for being so harsh on the phone" Ino said gently placing her hand over friends

"it's fine, I needed a little push" finally letting her excitement show through her smile

"Well am proud of you! Am going to get you soo drunk!" Ino squealed as her friend visibly paled

 _oh boy_

* * *

In the distance, pale eyes narrowed as he watched his eldest daughter climb into an unknown vehicle

"I gave clear instructions"

"forgive me, Hiashi-sama" Ko replied bowing even lower

"Observe then retrieve her" Hiashi said camly his cold gaze never leaving the car driving off into the night

"Hai"

"How did you find out she was gone?" Ko asked immediately regretting it

"Are you questioning me?" pale eyes bore into his making him flinch instinctively

"Gomen'nasai, I'll have her back" bowing once more before taking his leave

Hiashi sauntered back to his desk, turning his chair to face the darkness beyond the window

If there's one thing his youngest daughter taught him was to always be on his guard. His children would never outsmart him.

* * *

AN: **Review** please! I need the encouragement :D

 _Random thought:_ for all the book nerds out here, if yall need a good book to read I recommend _**Children of Blood and Bone**_ by Tomi Adeyemi. It is fire! Let me know what books you guys are currently into ;)


End file.
